


Zoo times, fun times

by foxyroxi



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: And in love, Andrew loves his boyfriend, Bathroom Sex, Car Sex, Day 11, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Trans Character, Trans Neil Josten, Vaginal Sex, aftg summer, they are soft, they go to the zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: Andrew parked in front of the zoo. He didn’t know how Neil had convinced him to take him to the zoo. He stared at the wall in front of them, and he could feel Neil buzzing in the passenger seat.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110
Collections: AFTG Summer 2020





	Zoo times, fun times

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for AFTG summer! 
> 
> Day 11 - day trip!
> 
> There's a SFW version on my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes/status/1293992682885439493?s=20)
> 
> OBS for trans Neil in this!
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!

Andrew parked in front of the zoo. He didn’t know how Neil had convinced him to take him to the zoo. He stared at the wall in front of them, and he could feel Neil buzzing in the passenger seat. 

Neil was having a good day in every aspect of his life. He woke up this morning and told Andrew he loved him. Then Neil had gotten up and asked Andrew to take a shower with him and Andrew couldn’t refuse because who was he to refuse when his boyfriend had a good day? Andrew allowed Neil to jerk him off, and Neil felt good enough about his body to let Andrew go down on him.

After their shower, they dressed in shorts and t-shirts. Neil had pretty much always had a flat chest, but some days he was still feeling dysphoric enough to wear a binder underneath. Ever since he began hormone therapy a couple of years ago, Neil had become happier and more comfortable in his body. Today he wasn’t uncomfortable in his body. He was feeling good, and Andrew was glad his boyfriend was feeling good. He looked over at Neil, who was bouncing at this point.

“Relax rabbit,” Andrew said with a sigh. He reached out and grabbed Neil by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Neil relaxed and leaned against Andrew. They got out of the car and went into the zoo. Neil practically dragged Andrew around to the different animals at the zoo. Andrew was fond of the penguins, and Neil could see how Andrew was drawn to them. Neil bought Andrew an elephant ear he consumed in less than 3 minutes. They shared cotton candy and soft ice that left them sticky and disgusting, but they made out all the same in a bathroom stall while cleaning up. When they left Neil bought Andrew the biggest penguin plushie he could get his hands on in the gift shop.

On the way home they stopped for dinner at waffle house. Neil snuggled up against Andrew in the booth so he could show him all the pictures he had taken of the animals, of Andrew and of them. Andrew had his arm wrapped around Neil’s shoulders, his hand carefully placed on Neil’s chest. Neil looked up at him and smiled, a silent invitation for Andrew to touch him more.

Andrew’s hand slipped under the collar of Neil’s t-shirt and placed his hand on his chest. Neil sucked in a breath, his body tensing for a second before he relaxed. They stayed like that, all snuggled up, watching the pictures Neil had taken, picking their waffles and drinking their coffee, before they drove back to Columbia. 

Neil fell asleep on the drive home. He was holding the penguin in his lap because _‘no drew. Penny can’t sit in the backseat’_. Andrew parked in front of the house and carefully shook Neil awake. The redhead whined and squirmed in his seat when Andrew leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“Stop squirming Neil,” Andrew said and Neil sighed. “We’re home.” He undid their seatbelts, and they sat there as Neil came back to the world of the living. Neil reached out and took Andrew’s hand into his own. 

“Thank you for taking me to the zoo.”

“You’re welcome, Neil.”

“No, I’m serious Drew. Thank you. It was amazing. Fun. It was fun.” Neil beamed as he spoke. It had been a load of fun, even Andrew had to admit. He leaned over and kissed Neil softly. 

He had to admit, today had been plenty of fun.

“I love you Drew.”

Andrew smiled and pulled Neil in for another kiss. “I love you too,” he whispered against Neil’s lips. 

Neil put the penguin in the backseat before he moved over to straddle Andrew in the driver’s seat. Andrew put the brakes in place and pulled the key out of the ignition and tossed the key onto the dashboard. He slowly sat down in Andrew’s lap, giving him enough time to decide if he wanted this or not. Andrew allowed him, his hands immediately finding Neil’s waist. Neil cupped Andrew’s head, pulling him up as he leaned down and kissed him deeply. They kissed while Andrew’s hands slid up under the back of Neil’s t-shirt, Neil’s back arching at the touch. 

“Touch me,” Neil whispered against Andrew’s lips and Andrew sighed. His hands rested on Neil’s ribcage, his thumbs pressing into the soft skin of Neil’s chest. His hands pushed the restricting t-shirt until it was hooked under Neil’s arms, his chest and stomach and back exposed. He leaned in and kissed Neil’s chest, the younger man moaning softly. Andrew kissed every part of Neil’s skin he could reach, his hands sliding down Neil’s back to his thighs.

The tips of his fingers slid up under the hem of the shorts. His fingers dug into Neil’s soft thighs, making Neil’s gasp from the slight pain. Andrew took advantage of the gasp and deepened their kiss. He felt Neil’s hands slip from his hair, down Andrew’s chest and stomach until they disappeared. 

_Ziiiiip_

The sound of a zipper caught Andrew's attention. He broke the kiss and looked down to see Neil undoing his own shorts. He took one of Andrew’s hands and put it into his shorts and boxers, letting and feel just how wet he was. 

“I need you,” he whispered against Andrew’s hair. Andrew slowly traced the outer lips of Neil’s vagina. He slowly moved one finger to trace it against the inner lips and Neil gasped, slowly rolling his hips against Andrew’s hand. “Fuck…” Neil breathed softly when the palm of Andrew’s hand pressed against his clit. “Fucking… Shit,” he moaned louder with every press of Andrew’s hand. One finger easily slid inside Neil, then another. Before he knew it, Neil was bouncing on his fingers, trying to get more of Andrew inside. This led to Neil leaning back against the steering wheel to get his shorts off. Andrew pulled his fingers out and gently slapped Neil’s thigh. 

“Move to the passenger seat, Neil,” he said and Neil whined, but he did as he was told. He sat in the passenger seat and shimmied out of his shorts and boxers, his shoes and socks soon following before he straddled Andrew’s lap again. Andrew had undone his belt and his zipper and button. He pushed the seat backwards, giving them more space to move on. Neil planted himself firmly in Andrew’s lap, his hands holding onto Andrew’s shoulders as if his life depended on it. 

“I need you to fuck me ‘drew,” Neil begged and, as Andrew had concluded earlier that day, he couldn’t deny his boyfriend when he was feeling good about himself. He leaned in and pressed gentle kisses to Neil’s chest, moving onto his nipples. He sucked on them, making Neil gasp and press his chest against Andrew’s face. One of Neil’s hands tangled itself in Andrew’s hair, keeping him close. Andrew’s hands were busy. They were touching Neil all over - tracing every scar, every stretch mark and every freckle Neil had on his body. One hand reached between Neil’s legs and teased his vagina. Two fingers easily slid into Neil against, the heel of his palm pressing against Neil’s clit with every thrust of his fingers. 

“Fucking… _Shit ‘drew_ ,” he moaned and ground against Andrew’s hand, trying to get more friction on his clit. “Touch me more ‘drew.” Andrew’s other hand reached around Neil’s tiny waist and grabbed his ass. They kept this until Andrew had three fingers inside Neil and Neil bouncing on Andrew’s fingers, chasing his orgasm. Andrew pulled his fingers out suddenly, making Neil gasp out in surprise. Before Neil could protest, Andrew smoothly changed their position. He pressed Neil’s chest against the leather seats of the Maserati. The leather made Neil hiss when his nipples made contact with the seat. 

“Rude,” he huffed and Andrew slapped his ass. Neil bit his lower lip, an attempt to keep quiet, but it failed. 

“Be nice or I won’t fuck you,” Andrew said as he stroked his cock. 

“I’m sorry ‘drew,” Neil whimpered and shook his ass a little in invitation. Andrew slapped Neil’s ass against and he yelped. Andrew positioned himself behind Neil, his cock perfectly lined up with his vagina. He put his hands on Neil’s hips and slid inside in one fluid motion. 

“ _Oh fucking shit_ ,” Neil said in one breath once Andrew was fully inside of Neil. He gave him a few seconds before he moved, his hips slapping against Neil’s soft ass. “Yes ‘drew. Just like that,” he moaned and pushed back against Andrew. 

Andrew’s hands fit perfect on Neil’s waist, but his hands slid up to Neil’s chest, his thumbs pressing against Neil’s already sensitive nipples before he moved. Neil’s head hung forward, his forehead pressed against the seat in front of him, loud moans and cries leaving him as Andrew thrust into him. 

“Fuck ‘drew, you fuck me so good. Fuck my pussy,” he moaned loudly. When Neil was horny, he lost his filter. Andrew’s hands held onto Neil’s chest as he moved his hips. Neil’s moans got louder and Andrew was glad he had closed the windows, but it also meant that the windows fogged up easily. “Fuck me harder, ‘drew,” he moaned louder and Andrew moved his hips faster and harder. The sounds of skin hitting skin echoed throughout the car, mixing with Neil’s moans and Andrew’s groans. 

One of Andrew’s hands slipped down, and he rubbed two fingers against Neil’s clit, making the redhead shake as Andrew brought him closer to the edge.

“I’m close. I’m so fucking close ‘drew,” Neil moaned, looked over his shoulder to look at Andrew. His cheeks were a rosy red from the heat in the car and the feeling of Andrew’s cock inside him. “Can I cum?” Neil knew he didn’t have to ask, but he liked to get permission to do so. 

“Yes, Neil. You can cum,” he said as steady as he could muster. He watched Neil closely as his eyes slid closed. Andrew moved his fingers faster on Neil’s clit and it didn’t take long before Neil came, his body shaking from the force of it. Andrew ground his teeth together and moved his fingers off Neil’s clit when he clenched around his cock and had turned into blabbering incoherently. He put his hand on Neil’s hip and moved faster again before he came deeply inside of him, coating the inside of Neil’s vagina. His hips stilled and left him pressed up against Neil’s back. He kissed Neil’s cheek and dragged out of him and watched cum drip from him for a while before he grabbed a toilet paper roll and cleaned Neil up, before he pulled him to sit down and helped him get dressed. 

“Carry me to bed,” Neil mumbled, “Legs still shaking.”

Andrew snorted and nodded. He grabbed the car keys and put them into his pocket before he helped Neil out and picked him up. He locked the car up and went into the house. The Foxes were staying here for the last week of summer vacation, and there was a bonfire in the backyard. They had no intention of watching it, but they did anyway once they were tucked in bed after a much-needed shower. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!


End file.
